


The Weight of the World

by HiggsyBoson



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: A little gore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For this fic Little Nightmares 2 will function as a sequel to the first game, Found Family, Six's Hunger, broken loop, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiggsyBoson/pseuds/HiggsyBoson
Summary: In that split second when he realised she wasn’t going to pull him up he felt so hurt, so shocked and so terrified. The fear engulfed him whole.Was the world really so cruel as to resign him to such a fate?
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	1. The betrayal of trust carries a heavy taboo

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Little Nightmares 2 will function as a sequel to the first game, it makes a little more sense to me like that anyways.  
> I'll add more tags if I need to since I haven't worked absolutely everything out yet.

She caught him, like every other time throughout their journey together, she caught him. Was it a reflex? Did she suddenly change her mind? Did she _not_ like him anymore? Is that the reason she’s suddenly letting go?

In that split second when he realised she wasn’t going to pull him up he felt so hurt, so shocked and _so terrified._ The fear engulfed him whole.

Then he dropped.

Time felt like it had stopped and Mono didn’t know if it was the pure instinct to survive but in what little rationale his mind had left he stretched out his hand, he could feel the pull of static as the pathway warped and stretched and distorted to catch him. He hit it and it hurt, he hurt so much.

Six stumbled and wobbled as the path beneath her feet moved about before it straightened itself. She stood frozen, her voice caught in her throat, a turn of events she didn’t anticipate were happening before her. Thoughts raced through her mind, her anger receding and replaced by shock and when Mono pulled himself up so he was standing before her the guilt rushed through her like a vicious wind accompanying a storm, his face said it all. He looked so utterly destroyed and before she realised what she was doing she reached a hand out to him.  
  
He couldn’t look at her, he couldn’t.. he _just_ couldn’t. His body felt so light as he shoved past her knocking her backwards, the only thing on his mind now was getting away.

The sights and sounds of this putrid Tower re-emerged around Six as her vision focused on what was around her. Her heart beat loudly as she remembered the danger they’d been in, she jumped up rushing to the doorway as fast as her small legs could take her just making it in time.  
  
She felt a buzzing, a growing buzz of noise and static that went through to her core, it quickly passed once she’d landed on the floor in front of a TV. Six managed to sit up on her elbows enough to look around, she spotted Mono already rushing out of the doorway before she even knew what to think.

She was just _angry!_ So angry with him!! She trusted him and he didn’t move when she needed him most! She was taken and twisted _and scared_ . Distorted beyond all belief and she was **_angry_ ** ! She clenched her fists tight, it was _his_ fault to begin with so why should she feel guilty about cutting him loose before he could do it again to her?

Then the image of the boy's face after he’d saved himself flooded her mind. He looked like he didn’t expect it at all. How naive. How stupid! She uncleaned her fists, she wasn’t thinking was she? Just feeling, a lot like Mono had done. He didn’t _truly_ deserve it did he? He’d come to save her again.. because he cared. She felt ill.

Six sat up hearing the humming of the TV behind her. She decided, still not having processed her own thoughts and emotions completely, that she should probably follow him to make sure he was okay, right? She got to her feet and swayed, her entire being felt like it was swirling and writhing from this turmoil, it was confusing but she moved.

Six rushed through doorways, hallways, twists and turns. She followed the hazardous wooden path laid out in front of her. A noise. She turned to see a small brown blur disappearing up a flight of stairs. Her speed slowed as she reached the bottom, she stopped. Hesitating. What would she even say? Mono hadn’t betrayed her on purpose, _he’d been terrified,_ so terrified he couldn’t move at all but.. he still came for her.. even when she’d been so distorted by the tower and had snapped, trying to _really_ kill him when he tried to break her music box and that was just it huh? He’d somehow known that breaking it would return her to normal. Then she dropped him..

He probably hated her now.. so what... what should she do?

——

Mono ran through the building, he was sure his sobs were echoing along the hallway but he couldn’t stop it just like he couldn’t stop running. A bad idea he knew but he was hurt! He was SO hurt!! Everything was blurry thanks to the tears running down his face but he kept going until his body met the floor with a _thud._ That's when he finally felt too heavy to move, he curled up covering his face and let himself cry.

He’d _trusted_ her, trusted her more than anyone else before. Six was his friend, a family of a sort and she-she just **_dropped_ ** him! She was going to drop him in that **_horrible_ ** place! He.. he couldn’t breathe, he needed to calm down and keep moving, he slowed his breathing taking long breaths as he lay there on the cold wooden floor. He felt exhausted.

He dragged himself up so he was sitting, he sniffed and wiped his face as best he could with a dirty sleeve. He could hear the distant hum of a TV as he stood and began to walk, there was a foreboding lingering in the air now. Something wasn’t right but his mind was set on moving, he didn’t know where but he had to get away from here.  
  
Anywhere but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fair few concepts and ideas I want to explore with this and I have a first draft written for the second chapter but I just wanted to see if others would want me to continue with this, I've loved Little Nightmares since it first came out so I finally thought I should write something for it :)


	2. Children and fools tell the truth

Mono didn’t realise how much his body ached until his feet began to hurt. His head hurt, his tummy hurt and he’d rather not think about how he was feeling inside. He rubbed his face again letting out a shaky sigh. This building, apartments he’s certain, was so big with everything either shut up or inaccessible making it difficult to find a way out.

More closed doors. _Typical._ An open door was becoming a rarity.

All the doors in this hallway have been closed so far except the one he can see at the far end, so, he presses on. The room is huge and brighter than the hallway, he places a hand on the doorway and leans in to look. There’s washing machines and dryers, it’s a laundry room, all over the floor there’s clothes strewn and piled up right across the room.

He walks in further to look around and picks up a shirt crumpled and forgotten on the floor and holds it out in front of himself. It says ‘Guess who!’ with an odd looking sun printed on it. He didn’t remember where he’d learned to read but looking at this shirt he almost wished he hadn’t. He tossed it back to it’s place among the dust.

Mono’s gaze floated down to the clothing beneath his feet. Where was he supposed to go _now?_ Just what was he going to do, he was all alone again! He couldn’t bear the thought of going on alone once more, he _dreaded_ it and this foreboding looming over him gnawed at his insides. 

_CREAK_

He gasps looking at the ceiling above him bowing. It breaks. Loudly. He slides bumping into a dryer avoiding the debris. He covers his face waiting for the dust to settle, of which there’s a lot of.

_Cough_

Was.. was that a cough? Wait, now that it’s cleared more he can see someone there!

He holds his breath, he knows who it is but he just can’t face her right now. _If he felt he ever could._ She stills her movement. She's noticed him. He can feel his eyes tearing up already.

Six makes no attempt to move from the fabric beneath her. A soft landing she’s glad for but reality was never such a thing. 

“Mono…” Her voice caught in her throat. This was so stupid! She shouldn't be as scared as she was! She’s been through _worse_. Kill or be killed was the world they lived in, there was no room for such weakness! Caring just hurt too much.. “I- are you.. alright?”

He shook. He couldn’t contain his tears and he honestly yelled. “You.. _you_ **_dropped_ ** _me!”_

She fidgeted. Guilty and uncomfortable. Her voice came out smaller than she intended.

“I’m sorry.”

“What..?”

 _“I’m sorry!”_ She could feel tears of her own welling up, she gripped and yanked the hem of her raincoat. “I-I’m _sorry_ Mono! I didn’t- I was just..”

Mono tried to wipe the tears away, everything was blurry but he looked at Six as she continued.

“I was just so _angry_ and I wasn’t thinking! I just thought that it was all _your_ fault!”

 ** _My fault._** Mono clenched his fists by his side. Pieces of his hair moved with static. “How was any of it _MY_ fault!” Maybe in the beginning when he’d accidentally distracted her when the Hunter had caught her but he sought to make that right! He’d freed her in order to help her! They’d worked well together and he’d taken a liking to her. He hadn’t wanted to see her get hurt!

 **“You let him** **_TAKE_ ** **me!”**

He felt heavy. “ _No!_ I-”

She stomped. “YOU DID!” Her own tears now flowing. 

They stood there in silence save for the sound of each other's ragged breathing and whimpering.

…..

“but..” Six looked down at her feet. “You didn’t do it on purpose, did you? You we’re just-”

“I was just so scared!” His throat hurt. “I.. I’m sorry he took you. I _am_ and I wanted to fix it but..”

“-I know and I’m sorry.”

Six watches as Mono’s legs give out beneath him, she rubs her stained face and sits close to him, giving him some space between them. Minutes pass.

“Mono..” She held her breath. “Do you hate me?”

He sniffled and his voice sounded raw. “No.” He looked at her meekly. “Do.. _you_ hate me..?”

“No.”

“I’m.. sorry I had to break your music box.”

“I-” She moved closer to him until they were shoulder to shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Okay.” 

She sniffed and exhaled shakily bringing her knees to her chest. “If you don’t wanna be around me anymore I’ll understand.”

The two of them sat there for a long while until they were both calmer. _Exhausted_ but calmer. 

A _grrrrrrrrrr_ pierced through the silence. Mono placed a hand over his stomach, it grumbled again in response. He’d forgotten how hungry he was.

Six would’ve smiled at the timing but she stood up after Mono. “Can I at least help find something to eat?”

He isn’t sure and he’s overwhelmed but they’re both hungry _and_ hurt. He gives her a nod and stumbles through the clothing to the door. Six is close behind him as he makes his way through the hallway again.

 _Right._ He’d almost forgotten he’d hit a dead end. Doors closed or impassable. Moving his gaze down along the hall he eyed the doors thoughtfully. Closed, of course. He looked back quickly as a shadow caught his eye, it hadn’t been there before had it? He stopped.

“What is it?”

“I- when I came through here before all these doors were closed.”

“But that one's open.” She pointed.

“Well, I mean it wasn’t before..”

Six moved past him and looked into the open dark of this new and seemingly only option. She felt her hair stand on end and she knew Mono could feel it too. Dangerous things lurked everywhere and this place was no exception. Forward it _had_ to be.

Mono grabbed her hand as they moved slowly through the darkness, the floor barely illuminated.

The air was damp and thick. The atmosphere was heavy and then a low buzz buzzing began to rise around them. The two blocked their eyes as bright milky light blinded them for a moment. Everywhere around them were TVs switching on in between shadows and the humming got louder. Some tied to ropes dangling high and low above them.

Neither could move. Scared in place staring at the white static on the TVs. Closed eyes emerged one by one until all screens were covered. They’d seen those symbols so many times before on doors and things. The eyes shot open searching about the room frantically, looking in all directions, their gaze synchronises in a second directly at the little children.

Six gasps as she lets go of Mono, stepping back and stumbling backwards. Her eyes were wide and her breathing fast. From her new place on the floor she could see that Mono was as frightened as she was but.. _oh, they’re not looking at her they’re fixated on him!_

She hardens her gaze and scrambles to her feet. Something was clearly not right! She grabs Mono’s hand, yanking him into a run as she races toward the door she can see at the end of this room.

All that’s in her mind is _run_ and she doesn’t stop even as they pass through the door.

Mono’s mind is reeling. He’s confused and he doesn’t know what’s going on and he’s certain that Six doesn’t know either. The Thin Man was _dead_ wasn’t he!?

 _“_ **_Stop!_ ** _It’s dangerous there!!”_

Mono skids to a halt as this voice echoes through his mind, his heart jumps into his throat as he watches Six turn to look at him, her eyes wide as the floor gives way beneath her. He tightens his grip on her hand as his body hits the edge of the newly formed hole.

Six looks down past her dangling feet as the wood she’d fallen through clatters loudly upon the floor far beneath her. It’s not a drop she would’ve survived..

Mono’s heart returns to beating fast as he pulls her up. The fact he was still mad with her forgotten momentarily.

They both scoot away from the edge and steady their breathing.

“Why.. why did you stop?”

“I thought I heard-” Mono pauses. “Well, at least we didn’t end up down there, huh?” He carefully crawls to the hole to peer down at the room below.

“It looks like a lobby. _Hey!_ I can see some vending machines!” He smiled turning to Six, he was _really_ hungry, he seriously couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything and the prospect of food seemed to lift her spirits too.

They carefully navigated their way back toward the door, giving it a wide berth, slowly they inched their way along the wall to a staircase. It looked sturdy enough so they descended down into the lobby.

A growl startled Mono as it echoed through the open room, he almost slipped backwards in his hurry to turn and look back. He saw Six, _oh. It was her tummy!_ Though, she didn’t look too good as she stood there clutching her tummy as it growled a little more.

“Six..? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just hungry, let's keep going..”

As they reach the last steps Mono leaps off the very bottom one. It felt like a small victory with the promise of something to eat! Ready to take another step he halts as a growl rings through the room again. A whimper. He looks at Six again. She’s on her knees looking desperately hungry and in considerable discomfort. He feels a pain in his chest.

Six holds her voice in as she hears Mono’s footsteps move away from her, she’s confused. Everything just seems to add to it. She’s _so_ confused and _hungry!_ Why was this _happening_ again? She’d already gotten past this infernal hunger on the Maw! So, _why?_

He leaped and grabbed the lever again, with a _clink_ another bag was discarded from the machine. These vending machines were similar to the ones they’d seen in the hospital. He landed back on his feet and looked to his friend then back to the pile of chips, gathering them up in his arms he rushed over to her.

Six was in a sort of crouch now, a hand over her rumbling belly, he’d never seen her like this and it honestly _worried_ him. Had this happened before? He fidgeted a little and placed the bags down onto the floor.

He fumbles back as Six lurches forward. She grabs a bag. _Riiiiiiiiiiipping_ it open with her teeth. He shakes. The sight was frightening. Everything seems to become darker for a moment before it clears and she's done. 

Six whispers as she sits turning away from him, hugging her legs. _“Sorry.”_ She truly _scared_ herself for a moment. She felt angry, she could sense that _stupid_ shadow lurking again. She doesn’t stay, she gets up as Mono sits down and grabs a bag. He places it back down to the floor as a _clang_ from a vending machine echoes.

Six walks back with a bottle of water, a little bigger than the cans of drink that’d been in the hospital. She places it down looking a little concerned. He wasn’t eating yet.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I was but suddenly, I.. don’t feel good.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uneasy. I think I feel uneasy.”

That just wouldn’t do. She frowned and looked around. _A vent!_ That would offer a little more safety, it’d have to do. “Well, what if we hid in that vent for a while and rest?”

He looks to where she’s indicating and nods.

The grate is noisy behind them as they crawl inside with their supplies. Holding them tightly they ready themselves to move to the larger space they can see further down. _Flash._ White light filters through the grate. Their supplies clatter to the floor. A hum is low and steadily sounding from a TV switching on in the lobby now behind them.

They’re scared again. Six’s voice is low, barely a whisper even compared to their usual whispers. “I thought- I thought that Thin Man was gone, right?”

“He-he is!” He swallowed.

“If that’s true, then what’s _happening??”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really getting into it now, huh? Chapters from now on will probably come out slower, I just wanted to get the first two done as soon as I could :)  
> Really hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Comments are always apprecitated.


	3. In two minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice that this chapter is dialogue heavy!

It was dark and the floor of the vent was cold but Six sat there, exhausted but unable to sleep just yet. Beside her Mono’s breathing was steady. After he’d finally eaten he was out like a light as soon as he’d laid down. Typical but unsurprising.

She wanted to sleep. _Desperately._ Her mind however, had other ideas and they kept circling around her skull like a particularly cruel joke. The Signal Tower, her betrayal. The pain in her chest when she’d realised how much she cared about Mono, Mono and his ugly hats. He was all she _had_ , she didn’t have anyone else. _Urgh!_ She almost messed that up, permanently! and _boy_ how stupid! He said he didn’t even hate her!

Then, there had also been that room they’d had to run through, the one with all those TVs and horrible eyes focusing on her friend. She didn’t know what it meant, she didn’t understand it. They very nearly died again too, if Mono hadn’t stopped..

She slid down the vent wall further. Sighing. So, _now_ her devastating hunger had returned and to top it _aaaaaall_ off, it hasn’t even been a day!

She lies down and curls up on her side, dreary and exhausted. Please, just let her mind shut down! Just let it all wait until morning, she could talk to Mono about it then. She just wants to sleep. Was that too much to ask? She closed her eyes tighter as if it’d help. Mono shuffled beside her as he shifted in his sleep. She takes a little comfort in that, despite everything, she’s not alone.

  
_……………………_

  
_Gasp_

Six shot up. Awake. Alert. It’s morning. She brings a hand to her mouth, nauseous. A vague nightmare lingers in her mind but all she can recall is something grotesque writhing and pulsating. She looks around her still unnerved. _She’s alone!_ Why was she alone? _Where’s Mono?_ Did he _hate_ her after all and decide to abandon her while she slept?? _No! It can’t be!_

_Clang._ It’s the vent grate. She stops moving when she hears something making it’s way towards her.

Mono appears through the opening. _Mono!_ He looks at her like he’s surprised that she’s awake already.

Six’s fists shake, angry. They always whisper but this time she lets her voice raise a little. “Where were you!” _I thought you left me._

Mono can see the distress on her face, he knew he probably shouldn’t have but- “I-I had to go to the bathroom.” 

“You scared me, stupid!”

Mono moves out of the vent to stand in the little opening they’d taken refuge in. “I’m sorry, but I just really _really_ had to go!” He fidgets around hopping from one leg to another.

She seems to accept it so he grabs a handful of various food bars he got from one of the vending machines out his pockets and spills them all over the floor. They both take some and unwrap them.

Only a moment passes but Mono needs to ask, it’s been on his mind since he’d woken up. “Can I ask you something?” Six swallows and nods.

He feels reluctant to bring it up out of concern but he’s too curious. “Yesterday, when you- I mean, have you ever been hungry like _that_ before?” He looked down at the bar in his hand. “...it was scary to see.”

“No, it’s not the first time.” She leans her head back onto the vent wall. “It started a while ago now. Before I came here. Before- before that Hunter caught me. I just..” resting her chin on her knees, she sighs. “Didn’t want you to look at me like I was a monster.” She feels mad, furious even, so she takes a hold of the muesli bar she’d been eating and breaks it into pieces as haphazardly as she can.

Mono looks at her, confusion written on his face, within those black eyes of his. “Why would I have thought that?”

She throws the pieces across the floor and crumples up the wrapper. “Well.. before all of this I was on a boat, I felt drawn to that boat and when I was there I started having dreams.”

“Wait, you had dreams?”

“Well, no. they were more like.. nightmares.”

_Wow._ Hold on! “and you _had_ to get there no matter what, like your mind couldn’t rest until you did, _right?”_

“Y-yeah!” That was the _exact_ feeling she’d had. “But, how do _you_ know?”

“I.. well that’s what happened to me too, that’s why I came here, I felt drawn here and then those nightmares began.. and-” 

“That’s why you opened that door, the one that the Thin Man came from, _isn’t_ it?”

He sniffled a little, bringing his knees toward himself. A nod. “Yeah.. but I didn’t know that… umm, anyway. You have powers too, right Six?”

Six looks forward. Apprehensive. “When- when I was on the Maw- I mean, that boat. That **hunger** made me eat things that _scare_ me to think about and now it’s happening again _and I don’t know why!”_ It never felt like a _normal_ hunger. It was different. Scarier! 

“Well, how did it stop last time?”

“I…… I _ate_ someone.”

Everything sounds like it stops. Deafening silence. She’s terrified of what Mono may say or think, she _needs_ to explain. She isn’t a monster, right? “Then, well.. I felt _good_ after. Like I had control of myself, control of my powers…”

Mono is silent. Stunned. _She_ **_ate_ ** _someone?_ He’s horrified at the thought. Did she even have a choice? He hadn’t felt like he’d had a choice with his own abilities either. It felt so unfair. It’s _always_ unfair! “....I, you know, I felt similar when I defeated the Thin Man. It was.. sort of suddenly like I was who I was _meant_ to be. Does.. does that make sense..?”

“Yeah, that sounds exactly how it felt.” Six let out the breath she was holding. The tension within her lifting.

Mono lets out his own shaky laugh. “Boy. We’re really smart, huh? Figuring ourselves out like that!”

Six’s face scrunches up a little. Her hands in her lap pinch and pull at the buttons on her coat. “I don’t feel so smart.”

“Hey, don’t be like that!”

“It’s true! If I was then I’d know _why_ it was happening again” She huffs. 

_Okay, think._ He knew they were both smart, they _had_ to be. So _why?_

_“The child has lost her powers, and now, they’re simply returning.”_

_That voice again!_ Mono feels like he’s stopped breathing as he places his head in his hands. It felt overwhelming, intense, almost painful compared to before. He can feel Six’s worried look because he’s sure he might’ve whimpered a little. 

“Six?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you.. Think that, _maybe_ when the Thin Man grabbed you, he ripped your powers out too? And-and now they’re just returning?”

_Why didn’t she think of that!!!?_ It made sense. It made _perfect_ sense! She knew she’d felt differently after it’d happened but being in that dumb Tower made it too hard to tell! **_“That’s it!”_ ** Mono jumped. Her sudden change in volume, though still a whisper, seemed to travel around the vent. “Now that I think about it, ever since I left the Maw and arrived on land my powers just seemed to get weaker!”

“Oh.. do you think the Signal Tower has anything to do with it?”

“Maybe? but I don’t really wanna think about that stupid place.”

Mono shifts a little. He hated it too. “I-I wanna go. I’m done being here, I hate it!”

Six jumps up from her spot. “Yeah!” the vent wall _sounds_ as her foot connects with it. “I’m sick of this place!” This city was horrible. _Misery ridden._ Which was _saying_ something when she considered her previous experiences on the Maw!

Mono stumbles up. “Y-yeah! Let’s leave this dumb city! I don’t where we’d go but-”

“But nothing! _Anywhere_ is better than here!” She launches some of the food bars across the vent floor with another kick. “I think we’ll have to be extra careful though.”

Mono hums in agreement as he picks up the last of the bars off of the floor and stuffs them back into his pockets. He knew what she meant. Those eyes on all those TVs. He shuddered a little. It didn’t matter though, he’d made up his mind. _They were going to leave!_

  
_……………………_

_“No. You can’t.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to know what you all think! I'm not going along too fast I hope. Also, this chapter was originally much longer but with the amount of dialogue it felt too long so I ended up splitting it up.
> 
> I also edited previous chapter names, thought I could for once make a fic without using idioms and phrases but brain said nope ;^^


	4. Remember, we're in this together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: description of eating a raw dead animal and canon typical violence

With a firm decision now made and their tiny amount of supplies now gathered up, Six and Mono crawled along the twists, turns and up the occasional ladder of the vent. An alternate route was opted for rather than taking a risk and leaving through the lobby. The TV located there hadn’t switched on when Mono had sought the bathroom but that didn’t mean it’d _stay_ off.

It’d definitely been on both of their minds and neither _really_ wanted to find out, better to avoid travelling in through or even going close to them all together. Disconcerting was _one_ word for it...

Grabbing Mono’s attention, Six pointed to the light poking through a grate down a junction in the vent. An exit hopefully! The grate doesn’t seem to want to budge so with all their weight pressed against it they push as _hard_ as they can! With a horrid _screech_ the grate _launches_ open, greeting them on the other side is an abrupt drop. 

The fact she isn’t dead dawns on Six and she slowly raises herself up. Her face scrunches up as she realises she’s landed on a huge bra. _Ick!_ Wobbling to her feet, Six looked around the dumpster they’d fallen into, it was _full_ of discarded clothing. _A lucky landing._

Approaching the side, she jumped, grabbing the top. Hauling herself up she motioned to Mono then quickly glanced around. The only reason they’d considered it morning was because it wasn’t as dark as it could’ve been and even then it’s _always_ dark here. She’s sick of _that_ too! For once she wished that this _awful_ darkness would **go away**! She dropped down to the ground with a grunt, Mono following soon after.

Together they passed through a hole in the fence surrounding the building and out onto the street. It’s surprisingly bare and unnerving. Rather than dwelling with the threat of adults around the two climb up into an open window ahead of them.

Their tiny feet hit the floor on the other side. Both children _stumble_ backwards with a start as light to their left _catches_ their attention. **_A woman!_ ** She couldn’t have been more than three feet away, mesmerized by the TV in front of her. Her head blocked their view of it but the broadcast still seemed to be airing.

Sneaking around the counter their attention is soon drawn to the sounding of footsteps that danced across the room above them. The smell of decaying plant matter wafts through the room. A florist. Or what _used_ to be one. With the entrance looking to be blocked, the two make their way up the stairs to a hallway.

The children bump into each other as those footsteps resonate from behind the closed door in front of them. They skirt around it and past another closed door heading for the window at the end.

Mono halts as light from within the third door catches his eye. Looking in he can see a lamp lighting up the room, beneath it, a desk and what looks like paper. It looked important. Curiosity gets the better of him so he scampers up to it and pulls himself to the top.

The change in light footsteps behind Six has her attention immediately. _What is he doing?_ They should leave. _Now!_ Not climb up a desk with heavy footsteps so close, but he seems enthralled in what he’s found.. maybe it was something useful?

She clambers to the top after him and she, _honestly_ , lights up at the sight as well. It’s a map. A map of the Pale City! _Huh.. so_ **_that’s_ ** _what this place is called._ There’s all sorts of other useless junk on the desk -a cartographer’s desk- she pays that no mind, the map is the only useful thing she can see. 

Mono looked over the map, he’s never seen many before so he’s considerably surprised that this one is in near perfect condition. Oh, right..

“Hey.. I uhh- I don’t actually know how to read a map, do you?”  
  
“You mean you can read but you _can’t_ read a map? Seriously?” She looked quizzical.

“Well I- well at least I _know_ how to count instead, that’s better than a map!” 

“ _Hey!_ Me too! I can count too! I can count to **_forty_ ** , thank you very much!” She glimmered with pride. Not to _brag_ but she could even recognize some Japanese writing! Something very frequent on the Maw.

Mono quickly moved his hands to his mouth, giggling quietly. 

His laughter was catching and Six found herself doing the same thing. Neither of them could read a map apparently but it didn’t matter, she knew she was smart. She knew _Mono_ was smart too. It was a laugh only the two of them could share but she didn’t need to laugh right now. It _was_ something she found she could do easier when Mono was around but even at a whisper, they’d been loud enough already.

They’d just have to work this out together, quickly. They both looked over the map thoroughly, finding where they currently were and the shortest route they could take. The Signal Tower was in the centre, _far_ from where they currently were. _Good._ Actually, they weren’t very far from the city’s edge. At least, from the point of view of this map.. The only place of prominence they’d need to make sure they cut through would be the- the _courthouse!_ A landmark to make sure they were going the right way.

Going back to the window now, the two lifted and opened it together, descending down the drainpipe and onto the street below. The streets, _as usual,_ were eerily quiet. 

Turning down the street they carefully went along. An alleyway near a bank was where they needed to get to first. Unlike outside of the apartment there were plenty of things piled up along this one, mostly junk and debris.

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz_ **

White light drapes over the two in an instant. Hidden under a tarp were a pile of TVs, switched on and staring. Mono and Six were directly in their line of sight! Not good.

_“There, I can see you now. It’s time to fix what you broke.”_

_What??_

They both blocked their ears as they were bombarded with a high pitch humming that seemed to get louder and louder. The stare they're getting from these Tvs only seemed to intensify. Then a **_roarrrrr_ ** echoes across their surroundings. Oh no, _oh no!_ Adults. _Run!!!_ The pair take off as fast as they could go, hand in hand.

Mono’s eyes darted around the street. A hiding place! They _needed_ a place to hide!! Don’t panic. He darted into a small crack in the wall of a building helping Six in behind him. They huddled together just as the clacking of running footsteps came into earshot. It was a tight squeeze but they were hidden.

They stood there, unmoving, for what seemed like an eternity. Silent. Heavy footsteps tapped along here and there. The occasional frantic screech made their blood run cold each time but it passed, just as they were starting to feel sore and stiff standing in that dirty cramped space, it passed. Now, they needed to be quick. They needed to be quiet.

Poking their heads out they could see the bank and across from it the alleyway they needed to go. They snuck across the street and down the alleyway until they reached a ledge. Down the ladder were railway tracks which they began to run across. 

Mono gripped Six’s hand tighter, the last time he’d been on the railway wasn’t a pleasant experience to remember.

About midway Six slowed, then stopped. Her attention was drawn to something in the distance. Mono looked at her, confused. Then, he looked in the direction she was. _Oh.._ the Signal Tower. It may have been very far off in the distance now but it still stuck out like a loose nail on a rotting bit of wood. Though, looking at it now, something seemed to be off about it but he couldn’t place it, it just felt more _wrong_ than ever before.

**_“Impertinent child. What would you know of wrong?”_ **

Mono groaned, clutching his head in his hands. _Please, leave me alone!_

He almost yelped as Six placed a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at the gesture. Then after a moment he nodded to her, _I’m alright._

She took his hand and began to walk again but then, she dropped. Crows squawked and took off as a monstrous _growl_ came from her stomach. She made a noise, almost sounding like it hurt.

Mono stepped back. He's worried but he’s also not sure if he should get in the way, however, he doesn’t need to think about it for long when Six stands again and motions for him to stay where he is. He nodded, he trusted her judgment.

The last thing she wanted was coming out of this hunger just to find Mono dead at her feet. The thought _terrifies_ her. Her feet tap across the gravel and tracks, then she’s hit with a wave again. _Worse._ Her vision tunnels, she _needs_ something. **_She’s so hungry!_ **

Mono collapsed to his knees and gagged. Nausea was the only thing he could feel as he watched the scene in front of him. He’d watched Six stumble across the tracks to something not too far away. It was only when he heard the sound of flesh tearing, the chewing and the sight of red that he’d realised that she was eating something fleshy, _something dead._ It threatened to bring up what little he had in his stomach. It was over now, he breathed slowly as he composed himself. He needed to go to her.

“Six..?”

Six turned her head towards him, slightly. Her face obscured by her hood.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Six looked down at the rodent before her. _Ergh._ It was _disgusting!_ It’s fur was matted, blood seeped everywhere and it’s insides were exposed to this thick dark fog all around them. Her only solace, if you could call it that, was that it at least seemed to have been freshly killed..

Mono grabbed her hand. “Are you ok, Six?” His voice was so soft that she almost didn’t hear him. She nodded. It was frightening going through it again but she was _strong._ She wasn’t a weakling, he could stop _worrying_ about her for once. Worry about himself! She could handle this. As long as he stayed with her, she could handle this and they could leave!

She pulled him into a run until they reached the fence. Once on the other side the two rested against it for a moment.

_……………………_

For about an hour or so now, they’d been walking. Buildings passed them by and every now and again they’d hide from the monsters that lurked in shadows and lights. Sneaking by any screens they noticed. They were positive they were walking down the alleyway that they needed to. The courthouse wouldn’t be far now but Six dreaded to think if anything resided there. It was always a possibility.

Reaching the end, a building stood tall, it would be one they’d need to cut through. Six folded her arms in thought. _Okay,_ they needed to find a way in. The door was no good, it’d been boarded up. Maybe an open window? She looked up to see a balcony and an open window. _Yes!_ Now they just needed to reach it.

Six’s eyes widen in sudden terror as her thoughts are interrupted by a scream. **_Mono’s scream._ ** Wait, he’d been behind her, _right?_ She swivelled around to see a man gripping him in between both of his hands. He’s struggling! The man tightens his grip as he turns away. Six either not noticed or of no concern.  
  
Mono twisted and struggled against the hands enveloping him, he hadn’t heard the man coming! He’d been doing what he assumed Six had been doing, looking for a way into that building! _No no no no!_ This can’t be happening! _Where_ is he being taken? Was he going to die if he didn’t get away!? He’d been careless, stupid!! _SIX!!!_

_“Cry at your own peril, child, but she is no friend of yours. A betrayal is perpetual._ **_That_ ** _is the truth, accept it.”_

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. That _stupid_ voice! 

**“Mono!”**

_Six..?_ with tears welled in his eyes he looked up to see his friend atop a fire escape. She _rammed_ her little body against a ceramic pot directly above the man. Mono braced himself as it plunged over the edge and _CRACKED_ on the man’s head. The ground raced toward him, he rolled out of the man’s hands and across the pavement. _It hurt._

Mono scooted backwards. Shaking as blood began to pool below his abductor’s head. He-he just..! 

A voice called out to him, a familiar one. He looked towards Six, the owner of the voice. Still up on the fire escape, she held out a hand and motioned to him. She meant, _your safe,_ you can come up! He wobbled as he rose to his feet and stumbled to the ladder. His climb to the top was a blur but as soon as he was up he leaned and sagged down the wall. He panted, he’d been _so scared._

Six sat down next to him, she placed an arm around him as he attempted to calm himself down. She _knew_ there was something he wasn’t telling her, probably out of fear. It _worried_ her and she hated it! The way that man had grabbed him left her feeling terrified and angry. Terrified that he would be taken from her. _Angry_ that something was clearly wrong with all of the TVs and she couldn’t _do_ anything about it. Angrier still that it scared them both so much.

Mono hadn’t even used his powers, she had a feeling as to _why_ but some things she needed in words.

“Mono? How come you didn’t use your powers?” she kept her voice as low as possible.

“My-my arms were pinned.” He wiped the few tears that had fallen away, he was much calmer now. 

Six exhaled. “but that’s not the reason, is it?”

Mono looked down, she was right. “N-no. I’m sorry, I should’ve said sooner but there just didn’t seem to be any time to bring it up before. And I _know_ I should’ve used them but I just- I just felt so scared! Like if I did I’d be **_found_ **! I don’t know if that makes.. sense but-”

“No, it makes sense to me. But... what do you think would’ve found you?”

“I’m honestly not even sure.. can I.. _tell_ you something else, too?”

Six nodded.

“I keep hearing this voice in my head.. It started when we were in that apartment building, when we were running through that room. It said to _stop_ and I did and then you fell through the floor. It keeps saying that I **_can't_ ** leave! a-and that your not _really_ my friend. I don’t understand it and it’s so _loud_ and it won’t go away! I _hate_ it!” Tears came to his eyes again, he just wanted to leave with Six! Why couldn’t they _both_ just leave?? He refused to listen to _that_ voice!

Six, well she isn’t going to lie, she was alarmed _and_ concerned. She believed every word of what he’d said. She wasn’t exactly in a position where she couldn’t. She’d grown to know him well and he was telling her the truth. She clenched her fists, she was _furious_ ! They’d made it out of that hellish Tower but they hadn’t _truly_ escaped it’s torment, had they? It was dumb! It was _unfair_ and it was **_infuriating_ ** _!_

She stood up and stomped her foot in a huff. “We’ll just keep going and get away from here then! Find a place _far_ away from anyone! We’ll **_both_ **get out of here, I promise! Okay?”

She could see the change in Mono’s face instantly, like his resolution had returned along with a smile. Any doubts swept aside. He stood with a focus, their task in his mind. “Y-your right! Once we get to the courthouse it’ll only be a few more blocks and we’re out!”

Mono wiped the tears from his face and they turned to the direction of the building they needed to get through and walked to the rail. A wooden plank lay across it, making a bridge to the balcony with the open window. Unnoticed before, during the commotion. They balance across it precariously, landing on the other side.

With restored vigor Six and Mono pulled themselves up onto the window pane and into the shadows of the building that had gotten in their way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
